Luna nueva
by Myraniia
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis un vampire... Je suis poursuivis par un clan qui veut utiliser mon don pour faire le mal. Je les fuis sans cesse, je les combats seule au fil des années, mais un jour je tomba sur la famille Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

Luna nueva

**Bonjour ! J'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour une fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plairas !**

**Et je suis désolée si je fais des fautes d'orthographe ! :D**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser.**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

_prologue :_

Je courais, le vent fouettait mon visage, j'aimais cette sensation. J'adore courir, je dois l'avouer depuis que je suis ce que je suis ! Mais là courir n'est pas un plaisir c'est une obligation ! Je fuis…

Avant tous était simple, j'étais Isabella Swan dîtes Bella. J'étais humaine et banal ! Je respirais, mangeais, rougissais beaucoup et mon petit cœur battait… Dorénavant je suis une sorte de monstre, je ne respire plus, mon cœur ne bat plus… Ma peau est blafarde et froide, je suis rapide et forte ! Ma vie est un enfer depuis mais je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour elle sera meilleur !

Je suis un vampire…

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Dîtes moi si vous voulez la suite sinon je ne continuerais pas !

Merci d'avance.

Bise

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna nueva**

_Bonjour' ! J'ai vu que vous attendiez la suite._

_Alors je vais me lancer dans cette nouvelle et deuxième fiction._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_dîtes moi vos conseils et critique, ça m'aide à progresser !_

_Merci d'avance_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre.**

_PDV Bella :_

-Reviens ! Hurla le chef du clan derrière moi.

Je fila comme une comète à travers les arbres, je courais bien plus vite qu'eux mais courir à cette vitesse m'épuise. Je dois absolument trouver un refuge pour me cacher d'eux. Je sais je suis un vampire je pourrais me retourner et les tuer tous les deux, mais tuer me rebute ! Je n'ais jamais tuer, et j'aimerais ne jamais tuer ! Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain mais de sang animal, je n'ai jamais touché une goute de sang humain. Donc je ne les tuerais pas, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Un monstre peut être mais pas une meurtrière ! Ces deux vampires sont cruels je pourrais tuer tous le clan, mon don me le permettrait mais je ne le ferais pas, je lui ais juré que ma triste vie d'immortelle ne servirais jamais à faire le mal, juste le bien ! Je ne dois me laisser avoir par eux.

Je filas à travers les arbres, je sentais mon allure ralentir, je commençais déjà à fatiguer. J'aurais due m'entrainer au lieux de profiter de ce mois sans me faire chasser constamment, j'ai perdue beaucoup de mon énergie à rien faire ! Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers la ville, je pouvais les semer dans la foule d'humains en changeant mon odeur. Mais j'ai peur pour les humais, James pourrait perdre les pétales et tous les tuer ! Je me risquais tous de même sur le chemin de la ville je les sentais derrière moi, ils étaient en colère. Je me stoppa, changea mon odeur vampirique en une odeur plus humaine d'un haussement de sourcil. Au moins ça je gérais à force de le faire je ne sentais plus la fatigue de ce geste. Je me mêla au flot de lycéen qui rentrait dans le lycée comme des moutons. Je me cacha entre eux prête à repartir au moindre signe de la part du clan. Je les entendis arriver et de suite je sentis la présence de cinq vampire se rapprocher. Ils scrutèrent les environs et une fois qu'ils se rendirent compte que je leur avaient échappé, James poussa un hurlement sourd avant de repartir vers la forêt. Je poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand une jeune femme, ou dois-je dire vampire se rapprocha de moi. Instinctivement je recula, je n'ais jamais aimé mes pairs, les autre vampires. Elle me fit un grand sourire, ses cheveux étaient coupés court en ils se finissaient par des pointes qui bougeait dès qu'elle tournait la tête. Elle était petite et maigre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire elle ressemblait à un lutin tout droit sortit d'un compte pour enfant.

-Bonjour ! S'écria-t-elle tous sourire.

Je recula effrayée, elle ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais ! Elle souriait voulant me rassurer, je continua à reculer pour m'éloigner. Je lança un regard vers la forêt : les quatre autre vampire, trois mâle et une femelle, se trouvaient là prêt à protéger ou à tuer les lycéens … ! Je croisa le regard doré de l'un deux, je pris peur immédiatement, les hommes vampires me font le plus peur…

-Je dois y aller ! M'écriais-je tournant déjà les talons prête à m'enfuir.

-Attends comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu as des problèmes avec les gens qui étaient là ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre à la seconde partit de la question.

-Emma ! Chuchotais-je.

Je n'avais pas de nom fixe pour les humains, mon prénom changeais avec mes humeurs, elle est la seule à connaître mon vrai prénom… Je tourna les talons et je me remis à courir vers la forêt qui me tendait les bras rassurantes.

-Moi c'est Alice… Entendis-je avant de m'engouffrer dans la belle forêt de Forks.

Pourquoi suis-je venue me réfugier dans ce lycée ? Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs et cette Alice me rappelle ce que j'ai perdue…Elle m'a parlée, rassurée, alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas ! J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas en danger par ma faute. Je fuyais la ville ou plus précisément mes souvenirs. Mes yeux auraient du laisser couler mes larmes. Je m'effondra sur le sol rattrapée par mes douloureux souvenirs :

_Flash back :  
_

_-Bella mon cœur ! Me salua ma mère quand j'entra dans notre nouvelle maison._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ma mère car j'ai perdue la mienne il y 50 ans de cela. Non cette femme c'est ma sauveuse, ma créatrice, la personne la plus chère à mon cœur._

_-Maman ! Riais-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_Un sourire illumina ses belles lèvres, un jour elle m'a confié qu'être ma mère serait un honneur, une joie pour elle. Ce sourire monte à ses lèvres dès que je l'appelle maman. Mais moi je pense que c'est moi qui dois être fière de l'avoir pour mère !_

_-Alors ma belle, ta journée ?_

_-Bien la soif n'était pas trop grande !_

_-Je savais que tu en serais capable ma puce ! S'écria-t-elle en me serrant plus fort contre elle._

_Je lisais dans sa voix qu'elle était fière de moi, et je dois dire que moi aussi je suis fière de moi ! J'étais vampire que depuis 32 ans et j'arrive à ne plus penser à la soif, j'ais même réussis à aller au lycée sans tuer ni blesser quelqu'un. J' étais assez fière de moi ! Je suis heureuse, je ne voulais pas que ma vie change je voulais rester un peu avec les autres, les humains pour ne pas trop me sentir comme un monstre, une tueuse…_

_J'étais totalement bien et heureuse, comblée, dans les bras chaud et rassurant de ma mère…_

_Fin du Flash back._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je si seule ? Pourquoi la vie ma tous pris ? Ma vie… Ma mère… Ma joie de vivre… Je suis seule. Ma mère n'est plus là, je suis seule contre eux… Contre ce clan qui me traque pour avoir mon don ! Et puis pourquoi ses yeux à lui me hantes ? Si beau , si profond, si doré ! Je dois m'éloigner d'eux, de ce clan de vampire qui se serviraient de moi si ils venaient à savoir qui je suis !

[…]

Je voulais m'éloigner mais mon corps ne voulait pas, il m'entrainait vers le lycée. Je me rapprochais pas à pas alors que ma raison me criait de faire demi tour et de me cacher. Hors je m'avança vers ce foutue lycée comme attirée par un aiment. Je grimpa à un arbre pour voir le lycée entièrement et de haut. J'observa le lycée sous moi : je repéra de suite la vampire-lutin de tous à l'heure, elle se tenait dans les bras d'un vampire blond à l'allure assez effrayante. Ils surveillaient la forêt. Je les observa longuement, il m'intriguaient, j'étais attirée par eux aussi, je voulais leur parler, les comprendre. Ce fut au tour du vampire au cheveux cuivré de surveiller les alentours, c'était le vampire qui me hantait… Il prit la place des deux autre et s'appuya contre le mur naturellement. Je pris soin de l'observer discrètement du haut de ma cachette : grand, les cheveux en bataille où il passait la main d'un geste mécanique. Je tendis la main comme pour y glisser la main, je me repris vite avant de tomber comme une masse sur le sol devant lui. Mince qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ! Arrête tes bêtises ! C'est pas possible l'effet qu'il a sur moi ! Je continua mon observation : mes yeux glissèrent sur ses bras musclés, puis sur ses long doigts fin, sur son torse musclé, son nez droit, ses lèvres fines et surement douce que j'avais envie de caresser de mes doigts… Stop Bella ! Puis je fixa ses yeux profond… Il tourna la tête à ce moment et je croisa son regard. Je resta figée quelques secondes avant de prendre la fuite.

Je m'assis le long d'un arbre et je ferma les yeux. D'après ma mère, je suis la seule vampire au monde à dormir ! Mais elle dit que c'est normal,, je dépense toute l'énergie de mes cellules alors quand vampire normal n'en dépense qu'un tiers ! Son image à elle s'imprégna dans mon esprit et je m'endormis le long de l'arbre.

_-Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D_

_Bise_

_Alice_


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna ****nueva **

Bonjour !

je suis désolée si ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver mais

avec les cours et mes devoirs à faire

j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi !

Encore désolé :D

Et surtout merci pour les Reviews

qui me font hyper plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : La chute.**

_PDV Bella :_

Le soleil me réveilla dix longues heures plus tard, je me leva en grognant et je partis chasser. Je crois que la chasse est le plus gros inconvénient de mon état de vampire ! En pleine chasse je sentis l'odeur nauséabonde de James et Jane, ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille un jour ou deux ? James et le chef du clan, c'est le plus cruel des hommes qui m'est été donnée de voir ! Il est sans cœur et croit que tous lui appartient, si on ne lui obéit pas il nous élimine… Jane et sa diabolique sœur, aussi cruelle et sans cœur que son frère ! Elle possède un don horrible, elle peut faire souffrir une personne humaine ou vampire rien quand croissant votre regard ! Avec ce don elle se croit tous permit, et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donner un bouclier qui fait que son don( et tous ceux qui touche l'esprit) ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Le clan de James se composent de cinq vampires, trois mâles et deux femelles, Jane et Victoria possédaient des dons horriblement puissant ce qui rendait le clan très dangereux pour leur ennemie et aussi pour les humains sans défense contre eux ! Je déteste se clan au plus profond de moi. Je courus donc en sens inverse vers la ville, je me stoppa net une seconde fois ! L'odeur d'Alice et son copain blond emplissaient l'air, ils étaient proche et venaient par là. Je fus coincé par deux vampires que je voulais pas voir mêler à ça et les deux vampires que je détestais le plus au monde ! Le choix fus difficile mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de fuir je grimpa à l'arbre le plus proche et me cacha comme je pus ! Alice et le blond passèrent devant moi sans me voir, je soupira de soulagement, mais ils reculèrent bien vite en sentant l'odeur de James et Jane. Le blond se plaça devant le lutin pour la protéger, je trouva ce geste très romantique… James et Jane finirent par apparaître :

-Bonjour ! Dis gentiment Alice par dessus l'épaule de son protecteur.

Ils ne répondirent pas, je vis dans les yeux rouge sang de James la joie qu'il allait avoir en les torturant. Une colère sourde emplit mon estomac mélangée à la peur qu'ils arrive quelques choses à ses deux vampires aux yeux aussi doré que les miens… Tous ce passa vite ensuite, James se jeta sur l'homme tandis que Jane s'occupait de lui faire vivre la plus atroce des souffrances. Il fut vite immobilisé laissant Alice seule face à Jane :

-Je suis sur que vous savez où est la jeune femme dont vous parliez à l'instant ! S'écria James de la colère dans la voix comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de moi.

-Non, mais on aimerait bien le savoir ! Répondit Alice toujours souriante.

Ce fut trop pour Jane qui n'appréciait peu qu'on lui résiste, elle qui se prenait pour une femme fatal ! Elle croisa le regard doux, malicieux et pleins de vie d'Alice qui se tordit de douleur, son cris de souffrance résonna longtemps dans la forêt si silencieuse. Le vampire blond grogna et essaya de se défaire de la poigne du chef du clan. Pour moi ce fut trop, je n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir, c'est mon caractère je suis comme ça depuis ma naissance ! Je me suis même attirée quelques gros ennuis à cause de mon désir de vouloir sauver le plus de monde possible de son triste monde ! Mai ça en valait toujours la peine ! Alors sans réfléchir je sauta de mon perchoir et je me plaça devant Alice comme l'avait fait le blond auparavant. Je scruta le regard bouillonnant de rage de Jane, derrière moi j'entendis Alice reprendre son souffle.

-Tiens, tiens se ne serait pas notre proie ? Demanda James visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Non sans blague ! Répondis-je d'un ton hargneux.

Jane ria d'un rire froid, et se tourna vers le blond pour planter son regard dans le sien, il se tordit de douleur dans les bras de James qui riait au éclat face à la douleur de sa pauvre victime. Je fus bloquée, je ne pouvais protéger et Jasper et Alice ! Je me résolus à partager mon bouclier avec Jasper, l'effort fut assez douloureux mais je supporta la douleur en repensant à ma mère. Ils furent tous choquée de mon geste, mes deux ennemis furieux et étonnée que je leur ais cachée que je pouvais partager ou même donner mon bouclier ! Alice et le blond eux ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait ! Quand Jane se tourna vers moi, je sentis un petite vague de douleur submerger mes entrailles, je me tordis en deux, mon bouclier ne me protège plus entièrement ! Je me releva faisant face à la douleur menaçante je tendis les mains devant moi. Je me concentra sur la nature environnante, si j'arrivais à concentrer l 'énergie en un point je pouvais réussir à envoyer une personne d'un endroit à un autre ! Je l'avais fait une fois et j'étais tellement épuisée que j'avais dormis deux jours entiers ! Je fixa le copain d'Alice dans les yeux et j'envoya toute l'énergie des quatre éléments vers lui, il disparu dans un bruissement de feuille.

-JASPER ! Cria Alice dans mon dos.

Je me tourna vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'envoya rejoindre Jasper son copain ! A son tour elle disparue, j'eu un instant de fierté j'avais réussis et je n'étais pas totalement à bout de force, je les ais sauvée !

-Ton don se renforce ! Viens avec nous ! Cracha James.

-JA-MAIS ! Criais-je avant de disparaître à mon tour.

Je me retrouva dans une petite clairière, Alice et Jasper étaient là enlacés devant moi. Je m'écroula au sol, mon énergie me quittait lentement mais surement ! Jasper se pencha pour m'aider à me relever :

-Ca va ? Me questionna-t-il.

-O…Oui… Répondis-je faiblement.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Alice perdue.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Le reste de votre clan arrive ! M'écriais-je en tournant d&jà les talons.

-Attends… Merci ! Murmura le blond.

Je lui souris et m'enfuis dans la forêt, je n'avais pas assez de force pour courir, je grimpa alors à un arbre pour être hors de porter de tous ennemis ! Je m'installa face à la clairière trop curieuse de revoir le vampire aux cheveux cuivré. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dus utiliser mon don pour les transporter ici, mais je devais les sauver peut m'importe si maintenant ils me traquent pour avoir mon don ! Le reste du clan arriva avec en tête le beau vampire au cheveux cuivré, suivis par un vampire blond, la vingtaine d'années le regard bienveillant. Il tenait la main d'une vampire brune au regard maternelle qui se précipita vers le couple. Derrière eux se trouvaient une belle, même une sublime vampire blonde le regard assez froid, l'air hautaine, était étroitement collée à un vampire d'une étonnante musculature, un sourire immense illuminant son visage d'enfant.

-Que c'est-il passé ? On a entendu Alice crier ! S'écria la brune.

-On c'est fait attaqué ! Déclara calmement Jasper.

-Oh mon dieu ! Par qui ? Demanda la femme paniquée.

On aurait dit leur mère ! Mais c'est impossible les clans de vampires ne font pas dans la famille !

-Deux vampires que je n'avais jamais vue ! Ils étaient très puissant ! Répondit Jasper.

-Pas assez pour venir à bout de Jasper ! Ricana le grand baraqué.

-Oh que si ! Emma n'aurait pas été là on serait mort ! s'exclama Alice.

-Emma ? Demanda le vampire au cheveux cuivré.

-Oui… Elle aussi a un don puissant !

C'est à ce moment que je remarqua l'odeur de mes deux ennemies très proche, trop proche. Trop absorbé par leur conversation je ne les avais pas entendus arriver :

-Elle est bien plus que puissante ! S'écria Jane d'une voix doucereuse.

-James ! Dit le vampire blond qui devait être le chef.

Il connaît James intéressant !

-Carlisle ! Répondit celui ci comme si il retrouvait de vieux ami.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as attaqué mon fils et ma fille ?

Je fus un instant choquée, il considère Alice et Jasper comme ses enfants.

-Je sui navré mais je cherche ma sœur, elle est dangereuse ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à quelqu'un à cause d'elle !

-Emma dangereuse ? Questionna Alice étonnée.

-Elle tue tous ceux qu'elle voit autant humains que vampires ! Ria Jane.

Je les détestent, ils ne me verront plus pareille après ça ! Je vis dans le regard sinistre de James qu'il voulait Alice pour me faire venir, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! On ne prends pas des personnes pour des objets ! Je puisa dans mes dernières force et j'envoya James et sa sœur en Espagne avec la force des vampires qui se trouvaient en bas, je sais c'est mal t'utiliser leur énergie sans leur permission mais c'est pour les sauver ! Une fois que je fus sur qu'ils ne leur arriveraient plus rien, je laissa les ténèbres m'emporter et je chuta de mon arbre vers le sol.

[…]


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna nueva :**

_Hola !  
__Comment ça va ?_

_Voilà mon chapitre 3 qui sera u point de vue Edward !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les Reviews !_

_Désolée pour le retard mais je suis partit en voyage de classe en Normandie _

_Sous la pluie !_

**Chapitre 3 : Légende.**

_PDV Edward :_

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Esmée et Carlisle discutaient sur le canapé, Emmett et Rose regardaient la télé enlacée et moi comme à mon habitude je jouais au piano. Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser. Aujourd'hui ma source d'inspiration venait de cette mystérieuse fille, Emma ! Je jouais une douce mélodie en pensant à elle.

-C'est magnifique ! S'écria ma mère quand je releva la tête.

-C'est elle qui t'a inspiré ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je…enfin… Oui ! Finis-je par dire.

-Mais c'est une humaine ! Grogna Rose.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle est, elle est étrange…Dis-je.

-C'est vrai à un moment il y avait trois vampires qui se dirigeaient vers le lycée après il n'y en avait que deux et une humaine ! Renchérit Emmett sérieusement.

- C'est étrange ! S'exclama notre père Carlisle.

-Je voudrais la rencontrer ! Fit Esmée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille m'attire, ils se font tous des espoirs ! Je ne sais pas si on va la revoir ! Si c'est une humaine peut être qu'elle est morte… ou alors elle c'est enfuit, je suis certain qu'elle a peur de nous ! Ses pensées m'attristèrent.

_« Je crois qu'Edward est amoureux d'elle ! »_ Pensa Rosalie.

_« J'aimerais l'observer ! »_ Carlisle.

_« Il faut que je rencontre la fille qui a fait rebattre le cœur de mon fils ! »_ Esmée.

_« Si c'est un vampire j'aimerais me battre contre elle »_ Emmett.

-Stop ! M'écriais-je pour faire taire leur réflexion.

-Désolé Edward ! Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

-Je pense que l'on ne la reverra jamais ! Dis-je tristement.

-Désolé Edward ! Redirent-ils.

J'allais répondre quand le cri aigus et surpuissant de douleur d'Alice emplit l'air. D'un même mouvement nous nous levâmes et nous courûmes vers la forêt, vers le cri. Je courrais derrière pour couvrir ma famille. J'ai ce besoin de protéger ma famille, je suis comme l'ainé je dois veiller sur mes frères et sœurs. Alice et Jasper étaient enlacées dans une petite clairière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? On a entendu Alice crier ! S'écria maman maternelle.

-On c'est fait attaquer ! Dit calmement Jasper.

-Par qui ? Demanda Emmett intéressé.

- Deux nomades très puissant ! répondit Jasper.

Jasper répondait au questions mais Alice semblait distraite, elle fixait un point derrière nous en souriant comme une enfant. J'allais me retourner quand Alice me fixa droit dans les yeux :

-On serrait mort si Emma ne nous avait pas aider !

-Emma ? Demandai-je.

Serait ce possible qu'elle soit encore là ? Qu'elle ne soit pas partit !

-Oui elle même ! Répondit ma petite sœur en souriant.

C'est à ce moment même que deux vampires se firent sentirent, et comme toujours les mâles se placèrent devant leur copine protectrice. Moi je me retrouvais seule comme toujours, un instant je m'imagina protégeant Emma de tous les danger ! Mais jamais je ne pourrais faire ça ! Si ? Les deux vampires étaient menacent :

_« Il ne faut pas qu'il sache pour son don ! »_ Pensa l'homme.

_« Il est canon le mec du milieux ! »_ Pensa la femme de moi.

-James ! Le salua mon père.

_« Carlisle ! Ca sent pas bon tous ça ! »_ Pensa le fameux James.

-Carlisle et sa famille ! Nous salua-t-il à son tour.

-Ca faisait longtemps ! Reprit James.

-Oui, pourquoi as-tu attaqué ma fille et mon fils ? Demanda posément mon père.

-Désolé, je croyais qu'ils protégeaient ma sœur et elle est dangereuse ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient partit de ton clan, mon cher ami !

_« Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! »_ Répéta James en pensé.

-Je ne veux pas être mal poli mais je vais te demander de quitter mon territoire ! S'écria mon père durement.

-Mais si vous voyer notre sœur appeler nous ! Elle est dangereuse et incontrôlable ! si on la laisse en liberté elle tuera tous les humains ! Dit la femme.

_« Je déteste cette sale vampire ! Je voudrais la tuer mais James m'en empêcherait ! Dommage ! »_ Pensa la femme.

_« Si on emmène la petite vampire avec nous, elle viendra la sauver ! » _James.

Je grogna et je me plaça devant Alice et jasper. Alice se décala et fixa encore le point derrière nous. Je refixa mon regard sur les deux vampires et d'un coup ils disparurent. Je croisa le regard choqué du reste de ma famille .

_« Emma ! »_ Pensa Alice.

Je me tourna vers Alice et l'endroit où elle regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Emma se trouvait là comme hier au lycée perchée sur une branche d'arbre à nous regarder. Je la vis chutée les yeux fermés je me précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, pour la rattraper. Je la serra dans mes bras dans l'attende qu'elle rouvre ses jolie yeux, mais elle ne le fit pas.

-C'est Emma ? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui ! Ria Alice excitée.

-Que c'est-il passé ? questionna Carlisle.

-Ils ont fait « pouf » Comme nous tous à l'heure. S'écria Jasper.

-« Pouf » ? demanda Emmett.

-Oui, Emma nous regardait et ont a finit par atterrit ici ! Expliqua Jasper calmement.

-Son don est puissant ! Extrêmement puissant ! Renchérit Alice qui regardait Emma tendrement.

Je fixais Emma fixement, elle était si elle, si naturelle. C'était une vampire magnifique ! Je me demandais pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

-Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Tout dépend, c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Questionna mon père.

-Je crois que oui ! Répondit Alice.

-Alors elle dors ! Sourit Carlisle.

-Impossible un vampire ne dors pas ! S'écria Jasper.

-Elle si, elle utilise toute l'énergie de son corps de vampire ! Alors que nous nous n'en utilisons qu'un tiers. Expliqua-t-il.

-Oh ! M'écriais-je en la regardant dormir.

_« Il a l'air amoureux… »_ Esmée.

_« J'aimerais étudier son don ! J'espère qu'elle va bien aussi ! »_ Carlisle.

_« Elle est belle et dangereuse ! Elle a pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma famille ! »_ Rosalie.

_« Elle rend Edward heureux c'est cool ! »_ Emmett.

_« Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent ! »_ Jasper.

_« Une sourie verte qui courait dans l'herbe… »_ Alice.

Je grogna contre Alice, elle me cache ses pensées ! Il ya qu'Alice pour cacher aussi facilement ses pensées. Cette dernière me sourit et déclara :

-Il faut l'emmener à la maison, elle ne se réveillera pas avant deux jours !

-Deux jours ? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui ! Répondit Alice.

-C'est une grosse dormeuse ! Ria Em'.

Je la porta doucement jusqu'à la villa et je la déposa sur le grand de Jazz et Lili, ma petite sœur avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme ici !

Je l'ais veillé pendant une longue journée, je suis restée assis à la regarder dormir. Elle est si belle… Le plus bizarre chez elle c'est que je ne peux lire c'est pensée ! Ca me perturbe j'ai toujours réussis à lire les pensées de tous le monde humains et vampires ! alors que pour elle : rien !

-Edward viens chasser avec moi ! S'écria Alice depuis le salon.

-Non ! Répondis-je pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

-Elle va pas s'envoler ! Plaisanta Emmett hilare.

-Peut être que si ! Dit Carlisle perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est très puissante peut être qu'elle vole ! Reprit mon père sans rien voir de notre trouble à tous.

-Aller viens Edward ! Je t'es dit qu'elle ne se réveillera que demain matin !

-Je…

_« Edward vas' y bon sang ! »_S'énerva Rosalie.

Je me leva en grognant et je partis chasser avec ma plus jeune sœur. Elle ne dit rien au début mais sur le chemin du retour elle se lança :

-Tu l'aime ?

-Alice ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne la connais pas !

-Mais tu l'aimes quand même !

-Je…J'en sais rien…

-Moi je sais … Ria-t-elle.

Nous retournâmes à la villa et je repris de suite ma place près de la belle jeune femme. Jasper était près d'elle et la regardait d'un air tendre.

« _Elle a sauvée Alice et même moi hier ! »_

-Tu sais comment elle a fait ?

-Non ! C'est logiquement impossible !

J'eus un léger rire.

-Mais quand j'étais guerrier pour Maria, une légende se racontait ! Me dit Jasper.

-Raconte ? Demanda Alice en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Tous les membres de la famille entrèrent dans la chambre pour écouter la légende de jasper.

-Cette légende disait « _**Un jour d'été, une femme vampire rêvait d'être mère. Elle assista à un accident, Une jeune fille de 18 ans se trouva gravement blessée. Sur un coup de tête elle la transforma, son rêve se réalisa et elle créa la vampire la plus puissante au monde ! Elle pouvait contrôler les quatre éléments comme elle voulait. Mais il lui fallait de l'entrainement. Cette jeune femme se fera aider par un clan de vampire étrange, aider par se clan elle réussira à résister a un clan qui se veux détruire le monde des hommes… »**_

-Et tu crois qu'elle parle d'elle et nous ? Demanda Alice.

Nous débâtîmes sur le sujet jusqu'au matin. J'écoutais les autre discuter d'une oreille distraite, mes yeux fixés sur Emma. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et je plongea mon regard dans le sien :

-Elle se réveille.

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre

Merci à tous et encore désolée pour le retard !

Bise

Alice


	5. Chapter 5

**Lune nueva**

**Bonjour ! **

**Je vais publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui aussi**

**pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis trop de temps**

**à publier le chapitre 3 :)**

**Merci pour les Reviews !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Les Cullen.**

_PDV Bella :_

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, je plongea dans des beau yeux doré et profond.

-Elle se réveille ! Chuchota la personne au dessus de moi.

Je pris conscience d'où j'étais et du monde autour de moi. Je me leva d'un bond et d'un salto arrière je finis derrière un grand lit sous le regard étonnée du vampire cuivré et d'Alice. Les autre je ne les connaissais pas et me regardaient mi intéressé mi hargneux pour certain.

-Emma on ne te veux aucun mal ! Me rassura Alice.

-Bonjour je suis Carlisle. Se présenta l'homme blond qui semblait le chef du clan.

-Bonjour… Chuchotais-je.

-Voici ma famille : Esmée ma femme. Dit-il en me désignant la brune maternelle.

-Ma fille Rosalie et son époux Emmett. Fit celui ci en désignant la belle blonde et un grand brun baraqué.

-Ma seconde fille Alice que tu connais déjà et son époux Jasper.

-Et moi je suis Edward. Me dit le vampire aux cheveux cuivré.

Je ne répondit pas les détaillant lentement.

-Dit quelques choses Emma ! Me supplia Alice.

-Enchantée. Dis-je enfin.

Le grand brun ria suivit de la brune maternelle.

-Je vais devoir partir, désolée d'avoir abusée de votre hospitalité !

-Oh ! Non, reste ! S'écria Alice en se trouvant près de moi en une seconde.

-Je ne sais pas…

-S'il te plait ! Supplia-t-elle en me faisant une moue craquante.

-Je ne suis pas sociable…

-M'en fiche Emma ! S'exclama le petit lutin.

-Je ne veux pas gêner !

-Tu ne nous gêneras pas ! Répondit Esmée.

-Oui aller reste ! S'écria Emmett.

-S'il te plait. Me demanda Edward.

-Je…

-Un petit mois ? Reprit Alice les yeux tous triste.

Je n'aime pas voir les gens triste, mince je suis en train de me rendre ! Bon aller Bella un mois c'est pas long.

-Ok, juste un petit mois ! Finis-je par dire.

Mon affirmation fut accueillit par le gris de joie d'Alice et le rire du reste du clan.

-Enfin si vous êtes d'accord ? Fis-je timidement au chef du clan.

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! Me répondit celui-ci.

-Merci…

Alice me sauta dans les bras, je la serra contre moi timidement, je n'avais pas eus ce genre de démonstration depuis si longtemps… Je dois dire que ça fait du bien ! Je me recula gêné.

-Je suis pas sociable miss Alice ! Riais-je.

Elle mêla son rire au sien :

-On va arranger ça !

-J'ai des condition ! M'écriais-je sous le regard étonnée du clan ou plutôt de la famille.

-Oui ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Je voudrais aller au lycée avec vous… Dis-je timidement.

-Oh, Oui ! Ce serait drôle ! Plaisanta Emmett.

-Evidement Emma.

-Merci…

C'est étrange comme je me sens bien avec eux, seule la blonde semble ne pas m'aimer… Mais je ne lui en veut pas je vins envahir sa famille, je suis dangereuse qui plus est… Et puis il y a Edward je me sens bizarre par apport à lui, j'ai envie de le toucher, de rester près de lui, c'est étrange ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache ou mon don, une inquiétude sourde s'empara de moi. Je sentis que Jasper essayait de ma calmer, ce qui me fit me sentir mieux.

-Merci Jasper. Dis-je à son attention.

Il me regarda choquée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Pour me calmer… Expliquais-je gênée.

-Ah ! Tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Heu… Oui…

Alice me prit la main, elle voulait me faire visiter la villa. Leur maison est vraiment magnifique ! Grande et isolée de tous, je suis certaine qu'ici ils peuvent être eux même. Après avoir visiter la demeure, nous retournâmes au salon où toute la famille étaient là.

Je m'assis doucement sur un fauteuil gênée, j'ai l'impression d'être une intruse et le regard glacial de Rosalie n'arrange rien, et puis il y a Edward qui me fixe sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien :

-Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées ! Dit-il calmement sans détourner le regard.

-Ah ! J'ai une sorte de bouclier qui me protège…

Je peux parler du bouclier, mais pas des autre dons. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, je peux les mettre en danger ou ils se servirons de moi.

-Tu as des dons puissants à ce que je vois ! S'écria Carlisle.

-Je… Je n'ai qu'un simple bouclier… Dis-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Alice et Jasper qui avait assisté à une démonstration de mon horrible pouvoir.

-Mensonges ! Grogna Alice.

J'haussa les épaules, pour dire que je ne dirais rien

-Emma parle nous de toi ! Enfin si t le veux bien ! Me demanda Esmée très maternelle me rappelant ma mère.

Une vague de tristesse me serra le cœur mais Jasper m'aida à la chasser. Je lui lança un immense sourire dont j'avais le secret. Ma mère l'appelait le sourire made in Bella ! Avec ce simple sourire je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais, mais je ne l'utilisais que rarement car c'était un sourire franche. Et je ne souriais plus beaucoup c'est temps si.

-« _Je suis née en Espagne, il y a longtemps en 1955 je suis «morte » dans un accident de voiture. J'ai vécue avec un clan, le clan de James pour être exacte. Mais je n'aimais pas leur façon de penser ! Alors avec une femme nous sommes partit, nous vivions heureuse près des humains en se nourrissant que de sang animal. Je n'est jamais bu une goute de sang humain, mais un jour le reste du clan a tué mon amie et je vis seule depuis… »_

Je ne leurs raconta pas l'histoire dans les détailles, je ne mentis pas mais je cachais la vérité ! Je suis trop une mauvaise menteuse pour leur mentir.

-Tu as réussis à changer ton odeur ? Me demanda Emmett.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre sans me dévoiler. Je leur lança un sourire d'excuse, mais je ne peux pas leur dire, c'est pour leur bien.

-Tu vivais avec James ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, c'est sa sœur biologique qui m'a crée… J'ai vécue 20 ans avec eux, mais ils n'aiment pas ma façon de me nourrir et je n'aimais pas la leur ! J'ai toujours été proche des humains, je me sens monstrueuse…

-Ils sont beaucoup de ce clan ?

-Il ya James le chef, et Jane sa sœur. Ce n'est pas sa vrai sœur mais il la considère comme telle. Elle peut faire vivre une douleur atroce rein que par le regard. Il ya aussi Eric c'est un traqueur, Victoria la femme de James qui est cruel. Et pour finir il y a Antoine un vampire très puissant il peut contrôler l'énergie.

-L'énergie ?

-Oui, l'énergie. L'électricité…

-Hum… Tu penses qu'ils vont venir te chercher ?

-Surement…

Je me mordis la lèvre, et voilà j'en ai trop dit ! Je me sens si allaise avec eux ! C'est perturbant !

-On va devoir te protéger ! Fit Edward en souriant.

-Hors de question ! Je ne vous mettrais pas en dangers ! Grognais-je.

-Mais…

-Je vais leur faire croire que je retourne en Espagne, on sera débarasé d'eux pour un mois ! Après je pars !

-Mais…Commença Alice.

-Il y a pas de mais Miss Alice !

-Au faite j'ai beaucoup dormis ?

-Deux jours !Ria Emmett.

-Super ! M'écriais-je avant de me lever.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais En Espagne et je reviens ! Dis-je.

-Je peux…

-Non, Jasper !

-Aller je pourrais te protéger !

-Non !

Je me leva catégorique, aucun d'eu x ne m'accompagnera ! Je les salua, déposa un baiser sur le joue d'Alice et lui promis de revenir. Enlaça Jasper pour le rassurer et embrassa les joues des deux parents : Esmée et Carlisle.

-Et nous ? Demanda Emmett.

Je m'approcha de lui il me prit dans ses bras musclé et me fit tournée, il me déposa au sol embrassa mon front en disant :

-A dans deux jours Emma !

J'embrassa Rosalie et Edward et repris Alice dans mes bras avant de partir vers l'Espagne.

Une fois loin de la famille de Carlisle, je me laissa tomber au sol. Ils sont si super, je me déjà attaché à Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Et puis Edward m'attire, ce sera dur de les quitter dans un mois. Je pourrais partir maintenant et ne plus jamais les revoir ! Mais j'ai promis à Alice et bizarrement j'ai le besoin de ne plus être seule. Une fois que je sentis la présence de mes deux ennemis derrière moi, je partis au quart de tour. Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'en Espagne. Une fois sur qu'ils me rechercherait dans ma ville natale, je rebroussa chemin vers Forks et les Cullen. J'avais tellement hâte de les revoir tous, surtout le beau Edward ! Ah ! Ce qu'il est beau, avec ses yeux profond et ses cheveux en bataille on dirait vraiment un dieu grec ! Si il serait un dieu il serait celui de la beauté…Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête de pensée à lui ainsi !

Je me rendis à L'hôpital de la ville, là où travaillait Carlisle, je devais lui parler. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre je suis restée très longtemps seule, trop longtemps même ! Mais ce qui me fait me sentir aussi perdu c'est que leur clan n'est pas comme les autres ! Ce n'est pas hiérarchique mais il se comporte comme une famille, comme moi et ma mère avant…

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Me demanda une femme à l'accueille.

-Je viens voir le docteur Cullen.

-Vous avez rendez-vous mademoiselle ?

-Non. Dis-je calmement.

Aller Bella tu dois être sociable ! Ne frappe pas cette pauvre femme toute refaite de partout ! Beurk' !

-Alors je ne peux pas vous faire entrer dans son bureau.

-Dîtes lui qu'Emma l'attend.

-Je…

-Merci ! La coupais-je en faisant mine de m'en aller.

Dès qu'elle se désintéressa de moi je courus à une vitesse plus que vampirique jusqu'au bureau du docteur. Je pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte, je passa au travers . Une fois dans le bureau je fus surprise de trouver Carlisle assis là, quand il vit qu'une personne était entrer il se jeta sur moi. Je fis un pas de côté extrêmement vite et le pauvre Docteur se cogna dans une chaise.

-Carlisle ! C'est Emma !

Il se figea et me fixa le regard étonné.

-Emma ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne devais arriver que dans deux jours ! Alice l'a vue !

-Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ais envoyé la vision. Déclarais-je.

Je me mordis la lèvre, mince je viens de dire un truc que je n'aurais pas dus dire ! Je suis à ce point inconsciente ?

-Tu es étrange Emma ! Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler !

-Merci… Répondis-je gênée.

-Oh ! Mais de rien ! Ria-t-il.

-Est ce que ça vous dérange que je reste chez vous pendant un mois ? Demandais-je enfin.

-Non, absolument pas ! Tu es la bien venue chez nous !

-Est ce que… enfin… Pour le lycée …

-Nous voulions t'inscrire pour dans un semaine…

-Ce serait possible pour m'inscrire demain ?

-Surement, si tu viens avec moi au lycée !

-Ce serait possible que mon prénom soit Bella Swan, et non Emma ?

-Oui, Bella est ton vrai prénom ?

-Oui, ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé Bella ! Riais-je doucement.

-Bon c'est ok pour demain !

-Merci pour tous monsieur Cullen.

-Carlisle. Me reprit-il.

-Est ce que se serait possible de ne pas en parler au autre ? Je voudrai leur faire la surprise demain !

-Je veux bien essayer mais avec Edward et Alice c'est dur !

-Je peux ?Demandais-je en tendant la main devant moi.

-… ?

-Poser un léger bouclier pour ne pas qu'Alice ni Edward puisse entendre ou voir quelques chose me concernant !

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Heu…Oui.

-Vas y je t'en pris ! Ria ce dernier.

Je posa ma main sur son front et c'est en riant que je quitta son bureau.

-A demain Emma.

-Bella. Le corrigeais-je.

Il me sourit et je partis me préparer, demain sera un jour parfait !

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre-ci !**

**J'espère que vous aimez !**

**Bise **

**Alice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna nueva.**

**Bonjour !**

**Et voilà la suite**

**Bonne lecture**

**Et merci pour les Reviews !**

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise !**

_PDV Carlisle :_

Je rassembla mes affaires et je quitta mon bureau à mon tour . Cette vampire est vraiment étrange, je suis certain qu'elle est faîte pour Edward ! Mlle Slo, la femme de l'accueille me sourit :

-Monsieur Cullen, si cette femme vous embête dîtes le moi !

-Elle ne m'embête pas, c'est ma nièce ! Répondis-je.

Elle sembla choquée, et oui je vais faire passer Bella pour ma nièce se serra plus simple pour nous comme pour elle.

-Au revoir Mlle Slo ! Dis-je en quittant l'hôpital.

Je me hâta d'aller au lycée avant que les « enfants » ne sortent !J'inscrivis Bella pour qu'elle puisse venir demain et je rentra à la maison avant que mes petits vampires ne rentrent.

-Bonjour chéri ! Me salua Esmée d'un baiser.

Je la pris dans mes bras et posa mon front sur son épaule.

-C'est nous ! Cria Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

Tous les enfants entrèrent dans la pièce en riant. Je devais essayer le bouclier de Bella c'était plus fort que moi.

_« J'ai vus Emma aujourd'hui ! »_ Pensais-je en regardant Edward.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Je devais continuer :

_« Emma ! Emma ! Bella ! Bella ! »_

_« Edward et Bella ! Edward et Emma ! »_

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de mon fils.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? Me demanda Edward perplexe.

-Pour rien ! C'est trop pratique ! Riais-je.

Toute la famille me regarda étonnés.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Alice.

-Rien, rien ! Excuser moi. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

Son bouclier marche ! Elle est vraiment puissante !

_PDV Bella :_

J'enfila mes bottes en cuire doucement, puis je mis mon pull qui appartenait à ma mère. Je ne pouvais recommencer à revivre sans lui ! Et tant pis si Alice me cris dessus ! Je me dirigea vers le lycée doucement, je changea mon odeur en une odeur humaine pour plus de sécurité ! Puis me mêlant au autre élèves je posa ma capuche sur ma tête et je me dirigea vers l'accueille.

-Bonjour ! Je suis la nouvelle Bella Swan !

La fille me salua pas très gentiment et me donna mes papiers, je les appris par cœur et les rangea dans mon sac, j'avais fait les boutiques en Espagne avec l'argent que j'avais retiré de mon compte. Toute mes nouvelles affaires étaient espagnol ! Je me dirigea vers mon premier cour, je vis de loin la famille Cullen arriver ! Edward était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs… Alice toujours aussi pile électrique.

-Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle ! Bella je crois ! Ria le lutin.

Je me réfugia dans ma salle de physique. Quelques instant plus tard, Emmett entra dans la salle, et comme par hasard s'assit à côté de moi :

-C'est toi la nouvelle ?

-Pas si nouvelle que ça je dirais ! Dis-je dans un petit rire.

-Hein ?

Je laissa tomber ma capuche et je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer ou un truc du genre. Il poussa un petit cris de fille.

-Emmett Cullen puis-je savoir pourquoi vous crier ? Demanda le prof en entrant dans la classe.

-Je…

Toute la classe pouffa et je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire.

-Emma ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non Bella ! le corrigeais-je en lui souriant.

-C'est ton vrai nom ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix que je fus le seule à entendre.

-Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir un peu mentit… Dis-je aussi bas que lui.

-Pas grave Bella ! Ria-t-il.

Pendant tous le cours en discuta de tous et de rien, je me sentais si humaine avec les Cullen ! Je voulais juste être moi, et une voix me souffla que rien ne m'empêchais de le faire ! Au pire je pourrais toujours partir !

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Monsieur Cullen un peu de silence je vous pries ! Je comprend que vous faites connaissance avec Swan mais pas dans mon cours ! Nous gronda le professeur.

-Je la connais déjà c'est la nièce de mon « père » !

On sentait les guillemet sur le mot père, je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres qui n'avait pas sourit ainsi depuis bien trop longtemps. Notre prof sembla choqué par la déclaration d'Emmett mais il se reprit vite et continua son cours mine de rien.

-Tu seras vite ma sœur Bells ! Dit Emmett en me prenant par les épaules pour soit disant guider la nouvelle à sa prochaine classe.

Alors qu'il savait très bien que je connaissais l'emploi du temps par cœur. Tous les autres lycéens nous regardaient, je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention… Emmett continua de me trainer dans les couloirs sans se soucier de moi qui me sentais mal. Au détour d'un couloir je sentis la délicieuse odeur de miel et de soleil d'Edward et celle plus féminine d'Alice. Là je me sentais au bord de la nausée, je sais c'est une façon de parler, les vampires ne vomisse pas. Je dirais juste que j'ai une nausée mental !

-Emmett ! C'est … ? Questionna la lutine toujours curieuse.

-Je vous présente… Commença-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Edward émit un faible grognement d'agacement face à son frère. Alice elle me fixait se demandant surement à qui je lui faisais penser.

-Em' Pense calmement et correctement ! Je comprend rien ! Râla Edward d'une douce voix vampirique, certain que je ne l'entendais pas.

-C'est Bella ! Ria Emmett.

-Bonjour Bella ! Me salua Alice.

Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit tomber la capuche que j'avais remit en place à la sortit de mon premier cours.

-Emma ! s'écria Alice en me sautant dessus.

Je la rattrapa au vol pour ne pas qu'elle case quelque chose dans le couloir.

-Bella. La corrigeais-je.

-Ca te vas bien ! Murmura Edward derrière moi.

Je lui fis un grand sourire derrière l'épaule d'Alice. Alice m'entraina vers mon prochain cour me bombardant de questions sur mes trois jours d'absence.

[…]

_PDV Edward :_

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été d'une longueur extrême, je voulais à tout prix la connaître, lui parler, être près d'elle. D'après madame prévision elle revient demain . J'étais tellement pressé de la revoir, et je n'étais pas le seule, Alice prévoyais déjà pleins de truc à faire avec sa nouvelle amie ! Emmett était intrigué par elle ainsi que mon père et Jazz. J'avais été surpris du comportement de mon père hier, il y a eu un vide dans ses pensés comme si il n'était plus vraiment là ! C'était assez troublant ! C'est sans conviction que je me suis préparé pour le lycée ce matin. Alice me trainait dans les couloirs me parlant de ses projets quand Emmett se pointa devant nous un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il tenait une fille par les épaules.

_« C'est quoi ce pull »_ Pensa Alice.

Sa façon de se tenir et ses formes me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

_« Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais ! »_ Confirma Alice en pensé.

Je me concentra sur les pensés de mon idiot de frère :

_« Edward va être heureux ! »_

_« Trop drôle ! »_

_« Il va arrêter d'être de mauvaise humeur ! »_

_« Youppie ! »_

J'avoue que je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce flot de pensée venant de mon frère.

- Em' Pense calmement et correctement ! Je comprend rien ! Râlais-je pour mon frère si bas que l'humaine ne pouvait nous entendre.

- C'est Bella ! Ria Emmett.

-Bonjour Bella ! La salua Alice.

Emmett voulut lui ébouriffer les cheveux et c'est la que la capuche qui recouvrait le plus beau des visages tomba.

-Emma ! Cria Alice se jetant sur elle.

J'étais choqué, elle était là devant moi , toujours aussi belle. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je l'avais pourtant devant moi mais elle ne devait n'être que là demain.

-Bella. Corrigea La magnifique Bella un sourire d'excuse sur ses lèvres si attirante.

- Ca te vas bien ! Murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire, si mon cœur aurait battu il se serait arrêté quelques seconde devant cette femme si merveilleuse ! Je crois bien que ma famille a raison, je l'aime…

**Et voilà !**

**Désolé je suis beaucoup en retard **

**mais avec les cour je suis très occupé !**

**Merci **

**Bise **

**Alice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Luna nueva :

Bonjour !

Merci pour les Reviews

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Semana !**

_PDV Bella : _

La journée passa vite , je fis la connaissance de quelques humains, J'eus quelques cours en commun avec les Cullen. Les cours avec Alice ne sont pas ennuyant au contraire, c'est une grande bavarde ! Emmett est super drôle, Jasper intéressant et très réservé un peu comme moi, Rosalie ne me parle pas, et Edward je ne sais pas quoi dire de lui, il est beau et intelligent je ne partage qu'un cour avec lui, Biologie, je suis même assise juste à côté de lui ! J'ai l'impression de redevenir une ados, j'ai comme l'impression de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois ! Mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse je ne suis qu'une arme, pas une personne ! Voilà où en ai la confiance que j'ai de moi ! Mais depuis de longues années James me répète ça ! Il a raison, je ne peux être heureuse et puis si je m'attache à une personne James et son clan se feront un plaisir de la détruire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à la famille Cullen ! Je reste un mois puis je pars les laissant vivre leur vie comme avant.

Emmett m'attendait à la sortit de mon cour, comme pour le matin même il me prit par les épaules pour me guider vers le parking.

-Alors ta journée Bells ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Superbe ! Je ne me souvenais pas qu'un cour était aussi ennuyant ! Riais-je.

-Et oui, et sa ne change pas avec le temps ! Fit Emmett en faisant mine d'être sérieux.

Les autres Cullen nous attendaient devant la voiture d'Edward, une Volvo argenté. Celui ci me sourit, Jasper me fit un signe de tête, Rosalie me lança un regard froid et Alice me sauta dessus !

-C'est une habitude de sauter sur les gens ? Plaisantais-je à l'attention du lutin.

-Ah ! Oui Alice saute sur tous le monde ! Fit Emmett en s'éclaffant.

Je leva les yeux, dois-je dire aussi qu'Emmett fait des allusions assez gênante à tout bout de champ !

-Mais je préfère sauter Jasper ! Dit cette dernière en riant.

Elle quitta mes bras pour se blottir dans ceux de Jasper victorieuse. La vie chez les Cullen risque d'être intéressante et je risque de m'habitué ! Je suivis Emmett dans se jeep avec Alice et Jasper, Edward et Rose prenaient la Volvo. Alice chantait comme une folle à l'arrière et Emmett Essayait de la suivre. Je me boucha les oreilles en riant, je me tourna vers Jasper :

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas on s'habitus ! Me répondit celui ci en me souriant.

-Aller chante Bella ! S'écria Emmett joyeux.

-Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas votre chanson = !

Arrivé à la villa blanche, Esmée me prit dans ses bras comme une mère fait avec se fille, je trouva ça si perturbant mais si agréable ! Carlisle me salua d'un signe de tête :

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Docteur !

Il ria Doucement.

-Ton bouclier est surprenant !

-M… Merci… Dis-je timidement.

-J'ai compris ! Cria Alice.

Tous le monde la regarda perplexe.

-Tu avais un bouclier hier et c'est pour ça que tu fixais Edward !Accusa-t-elle son père.

-Oui, et je trouve ça très pratique ! Fit Carlisle.

[…]

Une semaine plus tard rien n'avait changé, Alice parlait toujours de ses projets pour m'emmener faire les magasins, Emmett racontait toujours des blagues douteuse. Jasper était toujours aussi calme mais j'étais moins timide avec lui. Quand à Rosalie elle ne me déteste plus, je crois que je les choqué !

Le jour de ma vrai arrivée en temps que nièce de Carlisle je savais qu'elle ne m'aimais pas, alors le soir alors que tous le monde parlait au salon, Rosalie était aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je suis aller la rejoindre quelques minutes après : Elle était allongé sur son lit les yeux clos-je vais devoir aller m'acheter un lit si je vis chez les Cullen- elle semblait un peu perdu et triste.

-Rosalie ? L'appelais-je tous doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa de son regard doré glacial, je remarqua qu'elle avait le même regard triste d'Edward derrière son masque de colère.

-Bella ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Je ne veux que discuter Rosalie. Si je te dérange dis le ! Dis-je calmement.

-Je ne veux pas te parler ! s'écria Rosalie.

Des grognement se firent entendre du salon.

-Alors je vais te parler et tu n'est pas obligé de m'écouter ! Dis-je toujours calmement.

Je me surprends moi même des fois ! Je ne reste que très rarement calme !

-Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, je sais aussi que tu as peur pour ta famille ! Et je suis sur que si ils leur arrive un truc tu me tuerais et je te jure que si ça arrive je t'autorise à le faire. Je ne suis pas parfaite j'ai même plus de défauts que de qualité mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur et je te jure que je protégerais ta famille au péril de ma vie… Et puis si je peux un jour je te ferait une surprise car sache que je te comprend et que je t'admire et que je ne te déteste pas …

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, je sauta par la baie vitré de sa chambre laissé ouverte. JE plongea dans la forêt calme et silencieuse.

Je crois que ce jour, elle a été touchée par mes propos car je vois dans son regard qu'elle ne me déteste plus, même si elle ne me parle pas.

Et puis dans toute cette histoire il ya le magnifique Edward, quand je le vois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se remet à battre. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de lui cette dernière semaine, on a les mêmes gout musicaux et il est très gentil.

Durant cette semaine je me suis prise dans une routine presque relaxante. Je passe la journée au lycée avec les Cullen, puis on rentre et je passe ma faim d'après midi avec Esmée ou Alice et quelques fois Edward. Vers leur où les humains se couchent je pars dans la forêt seule et je m'entraine de longue heure durant, à plusieurs exercice pour mieux contrôler mon don, et pouvoir protéger la famille à la moindre attaque. Je sais qu'il se demande tous ce que je fais durant ces trois longues heures ! Je crois même qu'Emmett a essayer de me suivre un jour, mais je cours bien trop vite. Surtout qu'après ça je reviens à la villa épuisée tenant presque plus debout, je dors dans la chambre d'Edward car les autre chambres le soir son toujours occupés ! : ) Il me joue des chansons au piano pour que je dorme et il me réveille le matin pour le lycée. Chaque jour passe comme ça, plus le temps passe plus je maitrise mieux mon don.

_PDV Rose :_

-Rosalie ! Grogna Edward du salon.

Je savais qu'il n'avais pas aimé la façon que j'avais de parler à Bella, et ce soir je le regrettais. Elle n'était pas une si mauvaise que ça, si elle tenait parole évidemment . Ca m'a réellement surpris la franchisse qu'elle a eu en venant me parler. Je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas apprécié qu'elle soit partit par ma fenêtre vers je ne sais où ! Mais je ne peux pas aimer tous le monde surtout si Elle met ma famille en danger. En faite je ne la déteste pas vraiment c'est juste que j'aime pas tous ses secrets qu'elle garde enfouit en elle. Je descendis les marches et alla m'installer sur les genoux de mon homme, il m'accueillit par un grand sourire.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Alice, contente que j'ai cette conversation avec Bella.

-Elle a sauté par ma fenêtre ! Répondis-je quelques peu honteuse de mon comportement.

-Je vais la chercher ! S'écria Edward.

-Non ! Criais-je.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Laisse là un peu seule ! Elle n'est pas habitué à nous ! Laisse la tranquille ! Elle va revenir ? Demandais-je confirmation à notre devin.

Elle ferma les yeux attendant sa vision, Edward le lus en même temps qu'elle.

-Elle va revenir ! Dit Alice joyeuse.

Edward me lança un regard noir que j'ignora calmement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille.

[…]

Depuis une semaine que Bella vit avec nous, je commence à mieux l'apprécier même si je ne lui parle que rarement. Chaque jour elle par dans la forêt seule, on se demande tous ce qu'elle y fait. Carlisle dit qu'elle s'entraine à contrôler son don, d'ailleurs personne ne sait quel don elle a vraiment !

Un jour Emmett m'a entrainer pour la suivre, au bout de quelques mètres, elle fut introuvable. D'après ce que m'a dit Alice elle cour plus vite que n'importe quel vampire, elle court même plus vite qu'Edward ! Elle arrive même a changer son odeur, elle nous intrigue tous ! Carlisle fait un effort pour ne pas la questionner tous le temps, de toute façon si il le fait il se fait enguirlander par Edward ! Franchement un Edward amoureux ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

**Et voilà mon chapitre que je trouve très court :S**

**Je suis désolée je vais essayer d'en faire en plus long la prochaine fois !**

**Bise**

**Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

_Luna Nueva._

**Hep ! **

**Bonjour tous le monde :D**

**Voilà la suite **

**Bonne lecture **

**Et merci pour les Reviews !**

**Chapitre 7 Bella se dévoile !**

_PDV Bella :_

Je me réveilla au son d'une douce chanson, joué par Edward au piano. J'ouvris les yeux et silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il me remarque je me leva et me plaça derrière lui. Il était si beau quand il était concentré, ses mains glissaient sue les touches c'était hypnotisant ! Sans se tourner vers moi il chuchota :

-Tu aimes ?

-C'est magnifique comme toujours ! Le complimentais-je.

Il se retourna un sourire en coin craquant flottant sur ses lèvres. Il se leva pour me laisser me préparer tranquillement. Je pris une rapide douche, l'eau est un élément qui a le don de me calmer ! Je m'habilla et je rejoignis Alice et Emmett en bas.

-Bien dormi Be' ?

-Oui, merci Al' !

Edward descendit riant avec Rosalie et Jasper. Ensemble nous partîmes pour le lycée, je me retrouva seule avec Edward dans se Volvo. J'aime bien ces moments où je suis seule avec Edward où l'on discute de tous et de rien, riant beaucoup. Je m'entendait parfaitement bien avec Edward ! J'en vient même à douter ce que je ressens pour lui ! Amitié ou plus… ? Mais je me suis promis de ne pas m'attacher à eux, ou du moins pas beaucoup ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me passer d'Edward plus d'une journée déjà ! JE

Je me perds, je comprends plus ce que je ressens… Tous ça parce que je me suis laissé aller, que je suis restée trop longtemps seule ! J'ai pris une résolution hier soir, plus jamais je ne resterais seule aussi longtemps ! Je crois que même Alice à remarqué le changement en moi, je ne sais pas si elle sait que je désire rester plus qu'un petit mois avec eux…

-Tu as bien dormis ma Belle ? Me demanda Edward.

-Oui, merci. Dis-je en sentant mon cœur bondir quand il m'appela « ma Belle »

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et comme d'habitude Emmett et Edward m'escortèrent jusqu'à mon cours. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi tous sourire.

-Alors Bells, vous nous faites des cachoteries avec Eddy ? Ricana Em'.

-Ou tu vas chercher ses idées ? Demandais-je amusée.

-Bas tu vois, ici ! Dit-il en me montrant sa tête d'un geste impérieux.

Je pouffa de rire, suivis d'une autre fille. Grande aux cheveux blond, un sourire faux aux lèvres, des yeux bleu léger. Elle était magnifique…

-Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ! Je m'appelle Sophia !

-Moi c'est Emmett et voici ma presque sœur Bella !

-Bonjour ! Dis-je durement.

Certes je fais des efforts mais je suis toujours insociable avec les humains que je « n'aime » pas trop, et cette pouf ne me dit rien qui vaille !

Emmett et cette Sophia parlèrent joyeusement et moi je me méfiais. Je suis comme ça je ne fais pas facilement confiance mais la famille Cullen à été une exception.

Les cours de la matinée passaient et je en pouvais pas comprendre ce qui clochait chez cette femme. Je savais que quelques chose n'allait pas, je le sentais dans chaque muscles de mon corps.

A midi, je retrouva les autre à notre table, mais évidemment Sophia décida de s'incruster. Je grogna, et Alice posa sa main sa la mienne rassurante ni elle ni les autres ne comprenaient mon étrange comportement. Tandis que la « pouf » parlait avec Edward, le draguant serait le mot exacte, je sentis la colère emplirent mes veines.

-Jasper ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Il m'aida instantanément à me clamer, je le remercia d'un signe de tête. J'observa Sophia mémorisant chaque détaille : ses cheveux blond qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, son regard bleu aguicheur et son corps fin et svelte. Mon regard se posa sur son poignet et je reconnus le tatouages en forme de serpent sur son avant bras ! C'est le tatouage des tueuses, des vampires qui peuvent changer leur odeur à volonté, elle sont engagé en échange de pierre précieuse ou d'objets de valeur. Elles ont un don pour tuer, elles peuvent tuer aussi bien humain que vampire selon leur contrat. Ce tatouages, je les vue qu'une fois, c'est le tatouages de la tueuse de ma mère, James l'a envoyé car il savait que je réagirais ! Une colère sourde enfla en moi, Jasper essaya de me calmer mais rien ne peut me calmer quand j'ai la tueuse de ma mère devant mes yeux qui drague avec le vampire à qui je tiens le plus !

-Salana !Grognais-je.

-Tu t'es enfin rendue compte de qui j'étais ! Haha trainer avec ses vampires ne t'arrange pas ! Ria la tueuse.

-Dehors ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et se leva gracieusement, je la suivis beaucoup moins gracieusement, je fis tomber ma chaise par terre.

-Qu'elle grasse ! Se moqua la tueuse.

Alice se leva suivis des autre pour me défendre.

-Rester en dehors de ça ! Sifflais-je entre mes dent.

Mon pouvoir réclamait de sortir, je n'allais pas lui refuser ça mais pas là devant tant d'innocent.

Une fois dehors, la forêt nous tendait les bras, malgré mon interdiction les Cullen nous suivais, même Rosalie grognait face à Salana.

Nous nous plaçâmes face à face :

-Tu es faible chère Bella ! Ria-t-elle.

-Pas autant que tu le crois ! M'écriais-je

-Et pourtant la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais qu'une vampire pleurant et sans défense ! Ricana Salana.

-Tu avais tué ma mère, j'étais brisée anéantie !

-Ta mère ? Cette femme !

-Tais toi ! Hurlais-je tandis que Jasper faisait tous pour me calmer.

Je tendis les mains devant moi menaçante, je vis du coin de l'œil Alice qui retenait Edward par le bras et Emmett le retenait dans ses bras musclé tandis que Jasper et Rose était placé devant eux pour les protéger. Une vague de pouvoir se concentra dans mes mains pour que je puisse frapper, mon ennemi me toisa en souriant ne sachant pas ce à quoi elle aurait droit pour avoir de 1) tuer a mère ! de 2) Draguer Mon Edward !

-Alors ? Quand vas-tu te décider à m'attaquer ! Ou tu es trop faible pour m'attaquer ! S'écria Salana.

La tueuse ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, elle fut projeté dans les air comme soufflée par un vent violant, elle atterrit quelques mètre plus loin.

-Haha tu me surprends jeune vampire !

J'étais en colère certes mais je ne veux pas tuer, je dois juste l'assommer ! Je me concentra faisant appelle à toute mon énergie, je fixa mon esprit sur l'arbre où était appuyée la tueuse. Une des branche bougea doucement connecté à mon esprit, je força la branche à prendre de l'élan et à s'abattre avec force sur le crâne de mon ennemie. Ma force combiné avec ma détermination je réussis à l'assommer proprement.

-Bella ! S'écria Edward en se jetant sur moi.

Nous roulâmes par terre entrainé par sa force et son élan. Je riais tandis que toute la famille nous regardait amusée, par nos roulé-boulé !

-Bella ! Tu es folle, tu m'as fait si peur ! Me dit Edward.

-Je suis désolée… Chuchotais-je.

-C'est toi qui l'a balancée dans les airs ? Questionna Emmett intrigué.

-Elle l'a mérité !

-Waouh' ! S'écria Jasper.

Sous le rire d'Alice et Rosalie, on ne voyait Jasper que très rarement surpris ! Edward m'aida à me relever en s'excusant de m'avoir littéralement sauté dessus. Je ne dis rien, j'aimais bien comment Edward réagissait face à moi.

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas aller en cours cette après midi ! Déclara Alice en se dirigeant déjà vers les voitures.

Nous suivîmes tous la petite lutine jusqu'au voiture pour rentrer à la villa. Je monta comme à l'allé, seule avec Edward.

-Alors comme ça, tu contrôle la Terre et l'air ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et le feu et l'eau aussi… Dis-je doucement.

-Tu es si puissante !

-Je sais ! Dis-je amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche ma Belle ! C'est plus un compliment … Chuchota Mon Edward.

-Je… Désolée…Je réagis toujours mal quand on parle de mon don !

-J'aurais du le savoir, le comprendre ! C'est à moi de m'excuser !

-Pas du tous, c'est moi qui est mal réagis !

-Je…

-Ne vous disputer pas pour ça, bon sang ! Nous gronda Alice dans la voiture devant nous.

-C'est une conversation privée Alice ! Grogna Edward.

-Vous parler trop fort ! Dit Jasper en défendant celle qu'il aime.

-C'est pas une raison ça ! Râla Edward.

J'eu un léger sourire qui arracha un sourire au conducteur de la Volvo.

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ma Belle ! Me confia Edward.

-C'est trop minions ! Ria Alice dans l'autre voiture.

D'un geste j'enferma nos dos esprit dans une bulle.

« Edward ? » Pensais-je doucement.

Je n'étais pas sur que ça marche, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça !

-Waouh' ! Je viens de t'entendre ! Ria-t-il ! Les yeux fixés aux miens.

« Regarde la route en vas avoir un accident ! » M'écriais-je.

-Aucune importance on est immortel !

« Et ta voiture ? » Fis-je sérieuse.

Je connais Edward et sa voiture, il aime sa voiture, c'est un peu comme son enfant !

-Ah, oui ma voiture ! Ria-t-il.

-Edward entend les pensée de Bella ! On progresse ! Pouffa Em'.

-Arrêté de nous écouter ! S'énerva Edward.

« _Tu n'as qu'a parlé comme moi, on sera plus tranquille !» _Dis-je.

« _Je peux faire ça ? Tu m'entends ? » _

_« Ouaip ! J'ai lié nos esprit… »_

_« Trop cool ! On ne vas plus être dérangé pas mes frères et sœurs ! » Ria Edward._

_« Ils ne sont pas si embêtant que ça ! » _

_« Oh mais tu ne lis pas leurs pensées ! »_

_« Si tu veux je peux poser un bouclier quand tu sature ! Tu retrouvera le calme, mais pas plus de deux heures ! »_

_« Tu ferais ça ? » _

_« Pour toi évidemment ! » Lui dis-je il me sourit._

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue et sortit de la voiture, je n'avais pas vue que l'on était déjà à la villa. Il vient m'ouvrir la porte et nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui c'est passé ce midi… Confessais-je.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bells ! Me rassura Em'.

-Oui, Ma belle c'était de SA faute ! Grogna Ed' qui ne devait surement pas apprécier Salana.

-D'ailleurs sans paraître indiscret, tu la connaissais ? Demanda calmement Jasper.

-Jazz ! Gronda Alice.

Je ferma les yeux, revivre mon passé c'est douloureux mais pour les Cullen je peux le faire ! Oui pour cette famille si extraordinaire je suis capable de revivre mon passé.

-Si tu veux pas Bells c'est pas grave ! Dit Rosalie calmement.

Je lui lança un regard de remercîment, jamais Rose ne m'a défendu ou appelée Bells !

-Je veux bien vous raconter, mais je préfère le faire qu'une fois, quand tous le monde sera là.

C'est à ce moment que Carlisle et Esmée pénétrèrent dans le salon.

-Vous vouliez nous voir ? Demanda Esmée.

Je lança un sourire à Alice, c'est vision nous sauve toujours.

-Oui, Bella va nous raconter une histoire ! S'écria Emmett.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé avec Alice et Jasper. Rose et Emmett prirent le fauteuil et je m'installa avec Edward sur le second canapé.

-Déjà je vais vous raconter comment j'ai été transformée…

« **Je vivais en Espagne avec ma mère, mon père était mort à cause de son travail, il était policier. Ma mère et moi n'étions pas proche, trop de chose nous différenciait ! Elle aimait l'argent et tous ce qui était luxueux, moi j'aimais ce qui était simple et la calme des livres et de la musique. Un jour, près de la forêt derrière chez nous, je lisais assise dans un arbre concentré dans ma lecture. Puis ma mère est arrivée toute souriante.**

**-Que lis-tu ?**

**-Un nouveau roman ! Lui répondis-je heureuse qu'elle s'intéresse à ce que je fais !**

**-Pourquoi aime tu autant lire ?**

**-Je peux m'évader, connaître des aventures et me lié avec les personnages ! Avais-je dis passionnée.**

**-C'est ennuyant ! Viens avec moi voir les hommes sur la place ! S'écria la femme qui se disais ma mère.**

**Elle aimait aller sur la place pour fricoter avec les hommes, elle en ramenait beaucoup à la maison et tous me traitait comme si j'étais rien ! Je détestais ça ! Elle m'a prit mon livre des mains et est partit en courant et riant comme une ados. Je les suivis lui ordonnant de me rendre mon livre, elle ne l'a pas écouté et à courut sur la route en terre derrière le ruisseau. Elle c'est arrêté au milieu de la route pour me narguer. Ma mère n'a pas vue la charrette lancé à pleine vitesse qui fonçait sur elle, je me suis précipitée, mais trop tard… Ni elle ni moi n'aurions pus être sauvées ! La charrette nous percuta, ma mère mourut sur le coup, j'était blessée mal en point, le conducteur de la charrette et sa famille n'avait que de légère blessure. Je me suis dis je vais enfin rejoindre ce père qui me manque tant. Mais une femme est arrivée, elle était très belle, se disant guérisseuse elle a déclaré à l'homme :**

**-La femme est morte.**

**Je me suis mise à hurler et à pleurer, je voulais mourir et rejoindre ma famille, je ne voulais plus souffrir ! Le regard de la femme se posa sur moi, elle me regarda et je lus dans son regard qu'elle se battait intérieurement sur ce qui me sembla un choix difficile. Elle me regarda et me prit dans ses bras, elle s'adressa ensuite à l'homme :**

**-Tu ne m'as jamais vue, tu n'as jamais vue cette jeune fille non plus ! **

**Elle possédait un don, elle pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi à qui elle voulait ! Elle m'a donc emmenée dans la forêt, m'a déposée au sol :**

**-Je suis désolée jeune fille mais mon instinct me pousse à te transformer ! Une voix en moi me dit de ne pas te laisser mourir ! Chuchota la femme à mon oreille.**

**Je compris pas ses mots, je souffrais bien trop…**

**-Quel est on nom ?Me demanda-t-elle.**

**-Isabella Swan ! Réussis-je à dire.**

**-Navré Isabella ! Dit-elle avant de me mordre.**

**Je sombra dans une douleur encore plus atroce que celle d'avant ! Je voulais mourir…. »**

-Je suis désolée que tu es due subir cela Bella ! Dit Esmée tristement.

-On a tous subit cela dans différente condition ! La rassurais-je.

Elle me sourit, au début j'avais été blessée par ce que « la femme » m'avait fait mais maintenant je me dis que si les choses devait se refaire ce jour là je ne changerais rien !

_« Elle a l'air si triste ! » _

_« C'est une période de ma vie assez douloureuse ! »E_xpliquais-je à Edward.

Il me regarda choqué, puis il me fit un regard d'excuse.

« _Je suis désolée, j'ai laissé nos esprit en connexion ! » _

_« Pas grave ! »_

_« Je vais arrêter ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'aime bien te parler comme ça, en priver ! » _

Je lui souris, moi aussi j'aime bien ses phrases échangée entre nous que personnes ne peut entendre.

-Il se passe quoi entre Edward et toi ? Me demanda Alice vexée de ne pas comprendre.

-On parle ! Dis-je calmement.

-Avec les yeux ? Questionna Emmett.

-Non Avec nos tête ! Ris-je.

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre.

_« Alice ? » Pensais-je pour montrer au lutin._

_-_Trop fort ! S'écria celle-ci.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les autres.

«_ Ne leurs montre pas, c'est que pour nous deux ! _» M'envoya Edward voulant surement que cela reste entre nous.

_« Je leur montre juste ! »_

Il fit la moue, vous savez cette moue trop craquante, la moue MADE IN CULLEN !

_« Aller sois pas jaloux !_ » Riais-je.

« _Suis pas jaloux_ ! » Se défendit-il.

-Attendez je vous montre ! Dis-je au autre.

« _Jasper ! _»

_« Oh ! Tu m'entends Bella ? » _

_« Oui ! »_

_« Pratique »_

_« Rosalie ? »_

_-_Comment tu fais ça ?Me demanda celle-ci.

_« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer ! » Répondis-je en pensée._

_« Emmett ? »_

-Trop cool ! Je peux répondre ? Questionna le gros nounours.

_« Oui ! Essaye ! » _

_« Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen ! Et je suis un Ours brun ! Palapapa ! » _

-J'ai dis quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Emmett Cullen ! Et je suis un ours Brun ! Palapapa !

-J'adore !Ria ce dernier.

_« Esmée ? »_

_« Oui, Bella ? Ton don est très puisant ! » _

_« Carlisle ? »_

_« Bella je trouve ça formidable ! Est ce que tu voudrais bien que je fasse des test sur ton don ? »_

_« Oui, je pense que j'en suis capable »_

Je referma mon bouclier mettant fin à toute les conversations sauf celle d'Edward ! Celui me sourit quand il comprit ce que j'avais fais.

-Et ça marche plus ! Se plaignit Em'.

-Oui, j'ai coupé le lien !

-Heu… Bouda Emmett.

Je me repositionna bien dans le canapé pour poursuivre mon récit, le récit de la partie de ma vie vampirique.

-Bon je pense que vous voulez la suite ?

-Non, je pense qu'on a tous besoin de décompresser ! Et je dois retourner au bureau !

-Mais…

-Vous inquiétez pas si Bella le veux bien, vous aurez la suite demain ! Répondit Carlisle calmement.

Et voilà pour se chapitre !

on en apprend plus sur la vie de Bella !

Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait !

Bise

Alice


	9. Chapter 9

**Luna nueva.**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà enfin la suite :D**

**Je suis désolée si je mets du temps à écrire.**

**Mais j'avais plus d'inspiration…**

**Chapitre 8 : Je reste !**

_PDV Edward :_

Je me leva à mon tour, j'étais bouleversé par les événements de la journée. D'abord cette fille qui me draguait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laisser faire ! Puis cette même fille qui s'attaque à Ma Bella ! J'ai halluciné le pouvoir de Bella est… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette puissance !Ensuite elle nous a raconté son passée… Cette femme m'obsède !

_« Edward attends ! » _Pensa Alice.

Je me retourna vers ma sœur, elle me fixait dans les yeux, de ses yeux Brun-doré trouble.

_« Bella se tenait devant moi, magnifique dans une longue robe de satin rouge. Elle souriait à une personne que je ne voyais pas, elle semblait si heureuse, si bien… Un éclaire d'une lumière éblouissante traversa mon champ de vision puis plus rien , que du noir… »_

Je vis la vision en même temps qu'Alice, mais celle-ci me cacha le fin.

-Alice ! Grognais-je.

Elle me sourit comme si de rien n'était.

_« Tu ne seras pas Edward ! Un peu de surprise ne te fera pas de mal ! » _Pensa ma lutine de sœur.

Je lui lança un regard féroce et je monta dans ma chambre rejoindre Bella. Elle était couchée dans mon lit et regardait le plafond fixement. Elle semblait triste, brisée, pas comme dans la vision d'Alice.

-Je suis un monstre… Me dit-elle.

-Non Bella ! M'écriais-je.

Elle ne me regarda pas, elle sera les poings :

-Si je vous fait du mal rien qu'en vivant ici !

-Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans l'attaque de cette après-midi ! Tentais-je de la rassurer.

-Mais, si ! Je les attires ! Je ne devrais pas rester ici ! Fit-elle la voix triste.

-Tu ne penses pas ça ? Demandais-je triste rien qu'a l'idée qu'elle puisse pensée nous quitter.

-Oui, souvent depuis que je suis ici… Confia-t-elle.

-J'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelques choses par ma faute ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Continua ma Bella.

-On sait se protéger tous seule ! Lui dis-je.

« Je veux te protéger aussi ! » Pensais-je sans le dire à voix haute , je sais qu'elle le prendrait mal.

-Et puis, ça va faire presque un mois… Souffla-t-elle.

-Ne pars pas ! Crièrent ma famille resté au salon.

_« Bella ne nous quitte pas ! » _La suppliais-je en pensée espérant que ça marchait toujours.

_« J'en ai pas envie Edward ! Mais je le dois ! »_

_« Tu n'es pas obligé … Reste … ! »_

_« Je… Edward… C'est trop dangereux pour vous… ! »_

_« On s'en fous ! » _

_« Je… »_

_« RESTE ! » _

Elle me regarda de son beau regard doré et je pus y voir des reflet aussi bleu que l'océan et aussi vert qu'une prairie en été ! Ses yeux son magnifique…

-Edward je ne pars pas demain !Me rassura-t-elle.

Je la regarda à mon tour, embrassa tendrement sa joue :

-Moi je veux que tu reste pour toujours ! Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre je me mis au piano et je joua pour elle toute la nuit elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit parfaitement réveillée.

-Bonjour Edward… Souffla-t-elle.

-'jour Bella ! La saluais-je.

Je quitta la chambre pour la laisser se préparer et je rejoignis le reste de ma famille au salon.

-Bonjour Edward ! Me saluèrent-ils tous ensemble.

-'jour tous le monde ! Répondis-je.

Je m'installa sur le fauteuil et Bella se joignis à nous quelques instant plus tard vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'une belle chemisette noir.

-Bien dormis Bells ? Demanda Esmée tous sourire.

-Oui, merci ! J'ai le droit à de merveilleuse berceuse ! Dit Ma Bella.

Elle s'assit près d'Emmett qui la prit dans ses bras d'un geste fraternel, une pointe de jalousie me frappa doucement, je la chassa d'un mouvement de tête. Depuis quand je suis jaloux moi ? Me questionnais-je. Peut être depuis que Bella est là ! Pensais-je comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, et oui ça l'était !

-On veut la suite Bells ! Dit Alice doucement.

Je m'installa confortablement pour entendre la suite de l'histoire conté par ma chérie ! Je voulais tous savoir d'elle !

-« **Je me réveilla trois jours plus tard, ces trois jours avaient été les pires de ma vie ! La douleur était tellement forte que je voulais mourir et rejoindre mes parents ! Pourquoi dois-je encore souffrir ! Pensais-je. Je voulais à tous pris mourir et quand je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer je crus que mon veux se réalisa enfin mais non mon cœur ne battit plus mais je vivais toujours… Quand j'ouvris les yeux je fus surprise de tous voir beaucoup mieux qu'avant, je percevais le moindre détails de la cabane où je me trouvais ! **

**-Enfin réveillée ? Ria une magnifique femme.**

**J'étais perdue, totalement ! Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais en vie alors que mon cœur ne battait plus dans ma poitrine. **

**Elle m'expliqua tous ce que je devais savoir sur les vampires, quand on a abordé le sujet nourriture et qu'elle m'a dit qu'on se nourrissait de sang humain, je me suis énervée :**

**-Je ne tuerais pas ! M'énervais-je.**

**-Tu es obligé pour vivre ! Répondit calmement ma créatrice.**

**-Je ne veux pas !**

**On c'est longuement disputé sur le sujet mais elle était aussi têtu que moi, et ne voulais pas que je me laisse mourir comme ça ! Et puis comme ça j'ai sentis la trace d'un guépard et je mis en chasse. Depuis je ne chasse que des animaux et ma créatrice aussi. On est resté un moment toute les deux puis elle m'a annoncée qu'on devait rejoindre son frère et le reste de son clan, j'ai donc quittée l'Espagne avec elle. »**

-Tu as déjà tué un humain ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, je ne tue pas ! Ni humain, ni vampire ! Répondit-elle.

-Tu as rejoins James après ? Questionna Rosa intéressé par le récit de ma belle.

-« **On a finit par arriver en Angleterre, son frère James nous attendait avec son clan. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans ce clan, James me détestait et faisait de ma vie un enfer, surtout il se moquait de mon régime alimentaire ! Mais le pire fut quand ils surent que j'étais capable de contrôler les quatre éléments James me voulait pour armes pour régner sur le monde. Je refusais et un jour on décida de fuir Chloé, ma créatrice et moi. Pendant une cinquantaine d'années nous avons vécu ensemble, elle m'entrainait et j'allais au lycée ou je travaillais avec elle. je la considérais comme ma mère, et j'étais sa fille. On vivait heureuse en famille, mais un jour il a fallut que James revienne avec ses idées de conquérir le monde, il nous traqua, il traquait sa propre sœur, il était sans pitié, sans cœur ! »**

**-**Il n'a pas changé ! Râla Jasper !

-Non, je l'ais connu il était plus gentil, je crois que Chloé le calmait ! Affirma Carlisle.

-Tu connaissais Chloé ? Demanda Bella choquée.

-Oui, je l'ai connus il y a longtemps !

Ma Bella soupira puis avec un sourire lasse elle reprit son récit :

**-« On avait trouvé refuge dans la forêt, elle nous protégeais assez bien. Je nous avais crée une rempart de ronce d'arbre et un ruisseau courait derrière la cabane ce qui nous permettait un bon moyen pour se replier en cas de besoin. Je m'étais endormis épuisée par mes efforts pour nous protéger, roulée en boule sous un arbre. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, ma mère, Chloé se battait avec une femme. Elle était belle mais dégageait une aura maléfique. **

**-Où est la gamine ? Demanda la femme.**

**-Qui es-tu ? Questionna Chloé toujours aussi calme.**

**-Tu ne reconnais pas une tueuse vampirique ! Ricana la femme.**

**-Que veux-tu ? **

**-La gamine qui contrôle les éléments ! **

**-Connais pas !**

**-On ne ment pas à Salana ! Hurla La tueuse. **

**Elle abattit son épée et trancha la tête de ma mère, j'hurla. La femme tueuse me vit et fonça sur moi, j'étais tétanisée, brisée, perdue… Le chagrin m'empêchais de faire quoi que se soit , la douleur ma brulait comme un feu, comme le venin qui m'avait transformé. Je me suis roulé en boule sur le sol en criant comme une hystérique, la seule personne que j'aimais venait de mourir sous mes yeux car j'avais été assez stupide et cruel pour m'endormir ! Des loup on surgit de nul part et se sont placé menacent devant moi, des loup, des ours, des guépards … La forêt me venait en aide. Je me suis endormis et quand je me suis réveillée de nouveau le corps en cendre de ma mère brulait devant moi près de notre cabane. Je me suis levée et j'ais courus, courus sans jamais m'arrêter pendant de longues journées. J'ai échouée sur une îles, j'y suis restée une dizaine d'années seule à me morfondre. Mais James m'a retrouvé et depuis il me traque et je lui échappe que de justesse, si il arrive à m'attraper je deviendrais son arme, je tuerais tous sur la terre les humains et les vampires qui se mettront en travers de la route de James, jamais il ne doit me capturer ! »**

Elle ferma ses beau yeux fatigué par son récit, personne n'osa parler. Elle se leva d'un petit bond et nous fixa de son regard brulant :

-Voilà vous connaissez mon histoire ! Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci de nous l'avoir raconter ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, et se dirigea vers la baie vitré.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Esmée.

-J'ai besoin de me défouler !

-On peut venir ? Questionna Emmett.

-Je… Je reste pas loin ! Nous confia la magnifique vampire.

Elle s'engouffra dehors et nous la regardâmes tous.

[…]

_PDV Bella :_

Je venais de leur raconter mon histoire, je me sentais bien. J'avais confiance en eux maintenant, je crois même que je ne pourrais me passer d'eux ! Je m'aventura dehors, un vent vient caresser mon visage, je souris. La nature m'appelait, j'avais besoin de me défouler ! Je courus vers le ruiseau, l'eau me tendait les bras m'invitant à me baigner. D'un geste rapide j'enleva mes chaussure et plongea mes pieds dans l'eau.

-C'est comme ça que tu te défoule ? Me questionna Edward en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Attend ! Murmurais-je.

Je ferma les yeux concentrée, une brise douce enveloppa nos deux corps. L'eau de la rivière tourbillonna en rythme avec une chanson qui passait dans ma tête.

-C'est tous ? Se moqua gentiment Emmett depuis le salon.

Il fut surpris de voir une vague sortirent de la rivière et se briser sur lui, il me regarda choqué et complètement trempée.

-Bella ! Grogna-t-il.

Il se jeta sur moi amicalement et nous roulâmes au sol.

-Monstre moi ce que tu sais faire ! Ricana Em' en se prenant pour le méchant d'un comte.

-Je n'ais pas envie de te blesser ! Dis-je sérieuse.

-Aller, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Se plaignit Emmett.

-Je ne contrôle pas bien mon don , alors c'est non Em' ! Fis-je.

Il repartit vers le Salon en grommelant que je n'étais pas drôle ! Je me rassis près d'Edward les jambes dans l'eau.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'en voudras pas longtemps ! Je suis certains qu'il comprend ! »_ Me rassura Ed'.

_« J'espère ! » _Répondis-je.

L'eau et la présence d'Edward près de moi me calma doucement et je fus vite heureuse de leur avoir avoué mon histoire. L'eau se mouvais en rythme avec mes pensées. Edward ne disait rien à mes côtés.

Alice, magnifique sous les étoiles, vient nous trouver.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je réfléchissais juste…

-Tu veux toujours partir dès Lundi ? Questionna Rosalie derrière elle.

-Je ne sais pas … Avouais-je.

-Reste ! Me dit Emmett visiblement plus en colère contre moi.

-Mais je suis incontrôlable et dangereuse pour vous ! Dis-je.

-Dangereuse ? Pour nous ? Je ne crois pas ! Ria Jasper en s'asseyant à ma droite.

-Reste ! répéta Edward en me fixant de ses beaux yeux.

-Je verrais ça en temps voulus ! Leur affirmais-je.

Je me releva lentement suivis des deux frères qui étaient eux aussi assis. Ensemble nous rentrâmes tous dans la villa, bras dessous bras dessus avec Alice et Rose. Esmée me fit un sublime sourire et Carlisle me salua d'un signe de tête.

-Tu seras toujours là bienvenue chez nous Bella ! Me confia Emmett comme si c'était le plus beau des secret.

Et je dois avouer que pour moi ça l'était, oui j'avais enfin trouver ma place dans ce triste monde. Mais je crois aussi que j'ai encore des milliers d'épreuves à affronter !

-Elle cède ! Cria Alice folle de joie.

-Tu restes ? Me demanda Edward un sourire craquant aux lèvres.

-Oui… Murmurais-je.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus**

**Je suis un peu à court d'idée.**

**Bise**

**Alice.**


End file.
